


I like the way you’re holding my hands

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HBD Anju!, Inspired by Real Events, Romance, anshk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Shuka teaches Anju how to execute the hand dance move but Anju was more focused on Shuka then the dance lesson.





	I like the way you’re holding my hands

**Author's Note:**

> **Otanjoubi Omedetou, Anju!! (***  
>  **≧∀≦**  
>  ***) You're an awesome leader of Aqours! I hope someday you can see that that's how Aqours and all the 10th member of Aqours feel! :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **And to my lovely readers~ May you enjoy~ XD**

“Mm…Like this..? Is it like this..? Ah, am I doing it right, Shuka? Ehh?” Anju tries for the assumed thirtieth time in swinging her hands backwards and then forwards for Wonderful Stories dance though she wasn’t sure if she’s doing it right; the leader of Aqours’ eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration while her lips jutted out in upset.

_Ahh, why can’t I get it right… I’m troubling Shuka to help teach me already…_

Anju lets out a tired sigh and was going to spiral into self-doubt and negativity which she so often does but her personal dance instructor takes her right hand gently into their own – effectively pulling Anju away and into somewhere with light and warmth.

“Mm…You’re getting there, Anju. It’s like this.” Shuka moves Anju’s hand slowly so that the taller girl can observe and remember how her own wrist is twisting. Though Anju herself was a little more interested in watching the shorter brunette’s patient yet serious expression, one she gets to see when they have dance practice since Shuka values dancing _a lot_. An up-close view of this side of Shuka was a privilege too. Anju smiles inwardly, her heart swelling with pride.

_Shuka is really amazing…even though she’s usually so silly._

“Wanna try again? …Anju?” Shuka stops guiding Anju’s hand to get the dazed girl’s attention. “No daydreaming on my lesson, Inami-san.”

Anju chuckles. “Sorry. I’ll try it again, Saitou-sensei.”

Shuka beams; her childish-playful side showing before she jolts in that _Ah, I thought of something_ manner and goes on to put on a strict instructor look and nods to Anju. Faking a low voice, “That’s the spirit, Inami. Now show me what you’ve learnt.”

Anju laughs; she couldn’t help it. She knew Shuka loves being extra silly for her anyways. And it works; every single time. Anju’s shoulders weren’t as tensed before and her negativity…those were long forgotten. Anju’s brown eyes had a soft twinkle in them as she smiles at Shuka for a time.

_I could stare at her all day… But I got to practice this. Mmph. For Aqours and Shuka-sensei’s sake._

Anju chuckles under her breath at addressing her girlfriend “sensei” in her head. She shakes her wrist in preparation and goes for her next attempt…but frowns again. “It’s so hard…uggghhh.”

_How does Shuka turn her hands like that? Like-_

Shuka once again takes Anju’s hand into her own. Anju blinks; the look in Shuka’s eyes…How was Shuka so confident in Anju’s capabilities? Shuka didn’t had to say a word and Anju knew that her girlfriend was saying _I know you can do it._

_Ah… Shuka’s only ikemen when she’s not trying._

Anju’s lips twitch, a smile wanting to break out again. Shuka really has a way of chasing those insecurities away.

Shuka starts humming the line for this very dance move and showing Anju the way it’s done. Anju’s eyes widened at a realization, for this line – _“I’ve finally found it”_ …Anju smiles wider, totally not concentrating on Shuka’s teaching this time.

_I’ve finally found it… I found you, Shuka._

Anju didn’t want to get all emotional during a dance lesson, so she pushes those feelings of wanting to hug and snuggle Shuka while saying thank you away, inviting in the feelings of wanting to grin silly at her girlfriend until said girlfriend breaks away from the serious mood.

Shuka wasn’t dense to stares, especially stares from the person she likes. So Shuka blinks innocently, bringing her attention from her girlfriend’s hand to her girlfriend’s face. “Anju?”

The attention made Anju smile shyly, cheeks starting to illuminate. “Shuka…your eyes are so beautiful and patient. Thank you for teaching me how to do this dance move…”

Shuka shudders at the sudden compliment and appreciation, shaking her head in rapid succession and switching between looking and looking away from Anju, clearly unsure of keeping eye contact. “EH!? What? What is this? What are you saying so suddenly, Anju??”

_Aww, cute._

Seeing Shuka taking her compliments in such a cute and embarrassed manner makes Anju exponentially happy which in turns leads to Anju’s playful side to leak out too; her brown eyes held a mischievous glint as she eyes their connected hands. “I love how you’re holding my hand, Shuka.”

Shuka’s mouth falls agape though nothing escapes her throat; what did she want to retort? What could she say? Though she strongly believes that she’s _teaching Anju how to dance_ not _holding Anju’s hand_ ; there’s a difference! No? Shuka shakes her head and fans her rapidly reddening face to deny the romantic deed. “I-I-I’m not!”

Anju laughs out loud; finding Shuka’s reactions 100% adorable. “You are~”

Shuka makes to let go but Anju was quick to hold onto Shuka instead and that led to Shuka back stepping and Anju following along, their legs tangle and sends them tumbling to the floor – Anju laughing while Shuka lets out a shout of surprise.

“Mouuuu! Anju!”

“Hehehe.” Anju chuckles where she was above Shuka, adamantly holding onto the shorter girl’s hand while said girl’s face turns red from the consecutive blush-inducing attacks Anju sent her way, still trying but failing to get away from her girlfriend’s hold. “You can’t escape me.”

“Not like I want to.” Shuka retorts with a pout, tugging at her hand in Anju’s, not noticing that with just one line, she made Anju’s heart skip a beat, blush, fall silent, and to fall further in love with her.

_… My girlfriend is so dangerous…_

“You’re coming over to my house later, kay.”

“Eh?”

There was no room for negotiation in Anju’s tone. Again, Shuka doesn’t mind, especially since Anju wasn’t focused on upset and stress from learning the dance move. Shuka smiles; simply glad to have somehow helped Anju relax. She loves Anju happy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> **You can guess that this idea has been with me since last year July2018 cos this was my gushing:**
> 
>  
> 
> Ahh~! XD In the July2018 Niconama, Anchan reveals that Shuka is the one that taught her the dance move with the hands for Wonderful Stories; so!! Imagine if You is teaching Chika the move, and Chika will constantly ask "Like this..? Is it like this..? Am I doing it right..? Mm..?" And then You will be patiently holding Chika's hand
> 
>  
> 
> **\-- and I literally wrote the entire story in a sense but didn't share it. XD**
> 
>  
> 
> **So Anju's birthday got me motivated to write it as AnShuka instead~ I hope y'all enjoyed to the max! *O***
> 
>  
> 
> **Leave me comments if you like~ (I'll be here thinking of AnShuka while waiting for them~ hehe~ )**


End file.
